Allen's Backstory his real parents
by Prunella7
Summary: Lenalee makes Allen curious about his birth parents. He decides to go back to the town where he was abanded, but he was never prepared for the shock awaiting him...By blood and by bonds. Rated T for bad language and mature themes. Chapter 9-The Last Chapter is now posted! Review please, I'm shooting for 80 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmmmm…These are really good Miranda. Where did you learn to make them?" Lenalee asked, taking another bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh, well, um… my mother taught me, before she passed away. She always claimed she made the best ones in town," Miranda replied, looking at the floor of the kitchen as she smiled shyly. When she looked back up, Lenalee had finished her cookie, and was discreetly reaching for another from the table.

"Well, she was right, don't you think so Allen?"

"Oh, well I wouldn't know. I've never had homemade cookies before."

"Never?"

"No. Remember, my parents weren't around." Allen took on a melancholy look. Lenalee knew that saying his parents "weren't around" was Allen's way of saying that his parents had abandoned him. Lenalee wondered if Allen had ever tried to find his parents. But she didn't want to be rude, so maybe she should try to casually imply it…She thought about ways to bring it up, but couldn't think of any, so she just asked instead.

"Allen, did you ever try to find your parents? Like, see if they're still alive?"

Allen looked at Lenalee sadly. "No. I figured if they abandoned me, they wouldn't very well want me now."

"But Allen, what if it was an accident? Or they had to leave you?"

Allen looked at her with a confused look. "Lenalee, why do you care so much about this?"

"Well, I, uh," Lenalee started, embarrassed. She didn't want Allen to know just how much she cared for him. Maybe finding his parents would be just the thing to cheer him up. He'd been pretty depressed since he'd found out he had a Noah inside of him.

"Well, don't you think if it was an accident, they would want you to find them?"

Allen thought about it for a minute, looking off into space. "Alright, why not," Allen shocked Lenalee. "I know the name of the town where I was abandoned. I'll start there."

"You're going on your own?" Lenalee was disappointed, but she hid it. She had wanted to go with Allen, but if he wanted to do it alone, who was she to argue?

"Yeah. If I'm going to do this, I think it's something I should do alone. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't changed much. Still the same old bank and grocery store to the left, post office and town hall to the right. A pub, where Allen remembered Mana had taken him right after he'd found him, to get some decent food in him. Then there were some houses lining the road on either side. But the thing that had Allen's attention was the empty field. It started right after the property line of the last house ended. It spread for about half a mile in every direction from there, before disappearing into untamed wood.

But in Allen's mind, it wasn't just an empty field. In his mind's eye, he saw red and white striped tents rising as high as the eye could see, with lions, dancing dogs, clowns, and acrobats going by. But the circus wasn't a glorious place to Allen, not like it should be to a boy his age. To him, it was a nightmare. No food, no money, no place to sleep. No parents. This was Allen's first memory.

But his next was better. Next came the savior. The traveling entertainer with the long black coat and top hat. Next came the comforting arms and warm food in his belly. Next came having someone to rely on, someone he could call Father.

Next came Mana.

Before the next nightmare could come, Allen turned away from the field, and headed back to the town hall.

The secretary looked up when the door opened. She was strict looking, with a tight bun and glasses. She was sitting behind a desk, in the middle of the room. There was a row of chairs up against the wall, and tables on both ends of the row. There were a few windows in the room, old, in need of washing. There was a door to the left of the desk, which Allen assumed led to more offices.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked him, sounding just the tinniest bit bored. Allen couldn't blame her. She must not have much to do sitting behind a desk in a small town all day.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, walking up to the desk. "My name is Allen Walker. I was wondering if I could look at the town archives. I…used to live in this town, but I never knew my birth parents. A friend of mine convinced me to come here to look for their names, to see if I could still find them."

The woman seemed to understand. Her expression softened somewhat, and she said, "Of course you can honey. Follow me."

She got up from behind the desk, and her height, or lack thereof, shocked Allen. He himself wasn't very tall, but compared to this women, he was a giant. And she had on high heels!

Ignoring this, thinking if he said something she'd probably be offended, he followed her through the door he had noticed earlier. She led him down hallway after hallway, until finally she came to a door at the end of a hall. "Through the door and down the steps is the basement. You'll find a row of file cabinets. In them are the names of all the people who have lived in this town for the last 30 years. They're in alphabetical order. Is Walker the last name you were born with?"

"No. It was my foster father's last name."

"Well, that will make it a bit tougher on you. You can try it by your first name if you want." Here she paused, as if embarrassed, but she finally said it. "Were you-were you abandoned, or put in the orphanage?" A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Abandoned." Allen said without shame. It is what it is, he thought. Why be ashamed about it? Wasn't his fault.

"Oh. Well, if a married couple had a kid, and abandoned it, it would be listed on the records."

"Thank you. When do you close?"

"At eight. Its five now, so if you don't find what you're looking for today, an old couple down the road rents their house out to travelers. I'm sure you'll be welcome there."

"Thank you very much," Allen told her. He watched as she walked away down the hall and turned the corner. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the door. He wasn't sure what he would find. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. What if they had abandoned him on purpose? Or if they were dead? What then?

But he'd promised Lenalee he would at least try. So, he took a deep breath, and plunged.

It wasn't till the third day that Allen found it.

He'd looked through countless files. He'd open one, see if it was a married couple with a kid, or a woman who had had a baby, and if it wasn't, he'd throw it on the discard pile. If it was one of those two, he'd see if the baby was a boy, and then see if it was abandoned. There were too many of those files, but none of the little boys were named Allen.

He'd gotten to the middle of the M section when he found it.

Mikk, Tyki and Luna, married, baby boy; Allen Mikk.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd been sitting there for hours, staring at the cursed file. He couldn't open it. He was too afraid of what he would see.

But he'd promised Lenalee he'd try. Now that he'd found the answer, as horrible and impossible as it was, he had to push forward. Keep walking.

So, once again he took a deep breath, and plunged. But this time, he plunged knowingly into freezing cold water.

Mikk, Tyki and Luna, married, baby boy; Allen Mikk.

Former Residence: 71300 Main St., Crossroads, UK, 17325

Notes: Two months after marriage, Mr. Mikk disappeared. Mrs. Mikk gave birth eight months later to healthy baby boy. Shortly after birth, mother and son disappeared. None of the family, father, mother, or son was ever seen again.

This file was much shorter than others he'd seen, and held virtually no information besides his mother's name. Luna…He wandered where she was now…

But he knew what to do. He would hunt down Tyki, and if he had to, he'd beat him until he told him why he'd left his family. Why he'd left his wife and unborn child. And most importantly, why he'd never told Allen about their past.

Allen looked up from the address written on the scrap of paper to the small pub in front of him. This was it. It was nothing special, just an old run down house converted into a bar and restaurant. _The Joker,_ read the sign swinging above the door. _How fitting_, Allen thought.

Inside was nothing special either. A bar, a few tables, and a door in back leading out to the alley. It was around dinner time, so the bar was full of people. The barman was busy behind the counter, and the waiters were weaving in and out to get drinks and food to the right customers. A lot of men looked as if they had just come from the mines on the other side of the small town. But Allen knew who he was looking for, and what he would be doing.

Weaving in and around the tables and waiters, Allen moved towards the back of the pub. There he was. He was sitting at the farthest table from the door, holding a hand of cards. The poor, conned boys around him were shivering in their underwear, looking rather embarrassed.

Tyki was in his hobo disguise; patched jeans and a canvas shirt, boots, and those weird spiral glasses. His greasy black hair was pulled down over his tattoos, and of course, there was the ever present cigarette sticking out of his mouth. It was all Allen could do not to run over there and strangle him.

But before he did that, why not have a bit of fun first? Allen pulled the hood of his jacket up over his face, and hid his left hand in his pocket. Thankfully, he had decided not to bring his exorcist coat with him on this trip; he didn't want to look suspicious.

All features hidden, Allen walked up to the table, lowering his voice to sound older. (Altering his voice was something Allen had accomplished early on, to fool debt collectors looking for his master into believing they had the wrong address.)

"Excuse me sir, would you mind if I had a go? I earned a little extra this week, thought I'd try my hand at cards."

Tyki grinned like a shark who had just found easy prey. "Why, of course mister…?"

"Scotts."

"Mr. Scotts. Take a seat. Let's see if you're any better than these boys here."

An hour later, the boys had their clothes back, and each was also wearing something of Tyki's. One had his shirt, the next his suspenders and jeans, and the last his boots. Under his hood, Allen was trying his best not to laugh.

"Well boys," Allen said, addressing the three kids, "I don't think he's got anything left to give. So why don't you run back home now, 'k?" Nodding, the boys thanked the stranger and ran out of the pub laughing.

As soon as the boys were gone, Tyki leaned in close and growled out, "I've only ever know one person to be able to beat me while I was cheating. That's you under there, isn't it Allen?"

With a smile, Allen threw back his hood. "Took you long enough."

Satisfied, Tyki sat back in his chair, but Allen knew he could pounce at any moment. Acting casual so the barman wouldn't notice anything, Allen also sat back.

"What do you want beansprout?"

"My _name_ is Allen."

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked 'what do you want beansprout?'"

Grinding his teeth, Allen let it pass for now. "I want to know why you left."

"Left where?"

"Don't play the fool Tyki."

Looking confused, Tyki sat forward. "Beansprout, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I'm not even sure why I'm still here, and you're still breathing."

Now Allen sat forward as well, confused and enraged that Tyki really didn't seem to understand.

"You mean…you really don't know?"

Tyki let out a frustrated breath and propped his chin on his fist. "Know what beansprout?"

"That I'm your son."

Tyki sat there for a second just staring at Allen, then burst out laughing. "You? My son? That's rich! Where did you think that one up?" It took a minute for Tyki to stop laughing, but when he finally did, he noticed that Allen hadn't even cracked a smile. "Wait…You're…Serious?"

Allen just nodded. Stunned, Tyki sat back and stared at Allen. "But-But," he started to stammer. "But I don't have a son. I think I'd remember if I did."

"You don't remember her?"

"Who's her?"

"Your wife."

Now Tyki started to get angry. "Look beansprout, I think I'd remember if I married someone."

"But you don't."

"What proof do you have?" Tyki challenged.

Sighing, Allen reached into his carry-on bag, and pulled out the file. Opening it, he turned it towards Tyki.

Mikk, Tyki and Luna, married, baby boy; Allen Mikk

Luna…

At the sight of her name, Tyki gasped, and Allen had to leap forward to catch him before he hit his head on the table. Pushing him back into his seat, Allen realized that Tyki had passed out. His eyes were moving wildly under his eyelids, as if he were having a particularly vivid dream.

_No_, Allen realized. _Not a dream. A memory_…


	4. Chapter 4

_Luna. His Luna. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Simple, but it was completely her. Strapless, with a low back, and a full cascading skirt to the floor. Her beautiful auburn hair was pinned up in an elaborate design, with a few stray curls falling to her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes came up to meet his. Tyki could tell she was nervous. She usually didn't wear something as fancy as this, and she certainly had never had the money for it. Luna didn't have any parents. Just another thing she and he had in common. She had been raised by the gypsies, who had taken her in because of her unique ability to see the future. It wasn't a scam, or a cheap trick. Luna really had the Second Sight. Tyki had been raised in the orphanage where his parents had abandoned him. _

_They had met when her gypsy caravan came to town. She was getting bullied by some of the rich brats in town, and Tyki, being a pretty good street fighter, had helped her beat the living crap out of them. She wasn't nearly as defenseless as she looked; the strong man in her caravan had taught her a trick or two. Her caravan had stayed in town for the next two weeks, and in that time Tyki had completely fallen for her, and she for him. When Luna asked her foster father, the leader of the caravan, if Tyki could come with them, originally he'd said no. But after seeing Tyki's skills with cards, he'd brought him along, to help earn some extra money. _

_That was when they were eighteen. Now, three years later, it was their wedding day, and Tyki had to admit he wasn't the only one who was nervous…_

Tyki's subconscious was aware that he was in a pub, in some small town, passed out at a table, with an Exorcist sitting across from him, but he didn't want to wake up just yet. He remembered! He remembered her! But he couldn't wake up, not yet. First he had to know, was it true? Was Allen his son…?

_Luna, her beautiful face expressing shock, as the doctor told them she was indeed pregnant. She looked over at Tyki, and though he too was shocked with the news, he smiled at her. After a moment, she smiled back. They were going to be parents! _

_Later that night, they were sitting with their arms wrapped around each other in front of the campfire. Everyone else had gone to bed, but the couple had stayed up to talk. _

"_Tyki?"_

"_Yes Luna?"_

"_What will we name him?"_

"_How do you know it's a him?" She looked up at Tyki with a 'Do-you-really-need-to-ask-me-that; I-can-see-the-future-Tyki' look._

"_Right. Go on." _

"_So, what should we name him?" _

"_I'm not sure. How about after your father?" Her foster father had died a year after their marriage. Tyki knew his wife missed him._

"_Really?" She asked, laughing. "You want to name out baby _Elmer_?" _

"_Um…yeah, maybe not…"_

"_How about we name him after your father."_

"_Allen? Yeah, I like that. Allen. Allen Mikk." Happy with their decision, the couple kissed, and went to bed for the night. _

But why had he left? Why had he left the best thing that had ever happened to him? Why had he left the only family he had ever known? Sure, the Noah were good to him, but they weren't family. Why? Why…

_Tyki gasped, clutching the sink. He had been sick for the last week, and he wasn't getting any better. This morning, his stomach had started rebelling any food or medicine; he'd had to spend all day in the bathroom. But this was something else. It felt as if someone had stuck a torch into his mouth, shoved it down his throat, and somehow, it was still burning when it reached his stomach. _

_Tyki screamed and clutched his forehead, where it felt like something was being branded onto his skin. Next, he grabbed his eyes. He couldn't see! His vision was going fuzzy, his head felt like it was about to explode. _

_But then the weirdest thing happened. He heard a _voice_. A voice in his head! But what it said was even weirder:_

"_Hello Tyki. I'll be taking your body now." The voice was a bit higher than Tyki's, and sounded as happy as if the world's rulers had just gotten down on one knee and pledged themselves and their land to him. _

_Convinced he was going crazy, Tyki answered the voice, "Wh-Who are you? What do you mean take my body?"_

"_I am the Noah who lives inside you. Don't worry, I won't kill you, I'll just be the main presence in your body from now on. After I've taken your body, we'll go join the rest of the Noah. How does that sound?"_

"_What? What's a Noah? What do you mean join the rest? What about my family?" At this last part, Tyki nearly screamed, he was so hysterical. _

"_Don't worry about those pathetic humans. As long as you cooperate, they won't be harmed in the coming war. If you're a good little human, you'll get to see them again someday. Now, no more questions. The Earl will explain everything in time."_

_With that, Tyki blacked out. _

"Luna!" Tyki screamed, as he flew forward and hit his head against Allen's.

"Ow! Dammit Tyki, what was that about?" Allen yelped, rubbing his forehead. "You stupid asshole! Why the hell did you pass out on me? You've been out for over an hour, and the barman was starting to get suspicious…Tyki?" Allen asked, noticing that Tyki didn't seem to have absorbed a single thing he'd said.

"Luna…" The Noah murmured softly, sounding to Allen as if he was the saddest person in the world.

"Do you remember her?" Allen asked, just as softly. For the first time since he'd woken up, Tyki seemed to realize another person was there.

"Yes. Allen…She was your mother." Tyki looked at his son in wonder. Why? Why had he had to become a Noah?

"So…You…You're really my father?" Allen asked, not sure what to think anymore.

"Yes." The two men, father and son, sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"How did you forget her?" Allen finally asked.

Sighing, Tyki looked down at the table. "As I'm sure you're aware, when a Noah takes over your body, the human side of you is locked away." At this, Allen flinched. Tyki ignored it for now. "When my Noah took over, I forgot all about Luna…and about you." Here Tyki looked up at his son. "Allen, I'm sorry. When I learned your mother was pregnant, I was overjoyed. It wasn't a month later that I got sick, and my Noah took over."

"But…if your Noah took over, how is it that you remember everything now?"

"I think that the shock of you reminding me of my past brought my human side forward, enabling me to take my body back once more. But I'm not sure how long it will last. Even now, I can feel the Noah inside me fighting for control." The two men once again grew silent.

"Can you…can you tell me about her? About my mother? How you met, what she was like? Everything?"

For the next few hours, Tyki told Allen all about Luna and himself. And when the barman finally kicked them out, they continued to walk up and down the street. Allen told Tyki about his earliest memories, and they laughed and joked as they connected the missing pieces; Allen discovered where his original auburn hair and brown eyes had come from, and where he'd gotten his natural gift for cheating at cards.

As for Tyki, he was overjoyed to have found his son, but also miserably sad. Not only from hearing about Allen's terrible childhood, which sounded so like his own, but also because he didn't know what had happened to his wife. Where was she now? The file said she too had disappeared. Why would she have left Allen? Did she lose him in the crowd of the circus? Was she still alive somewhere?

As father and son, Exorcist and Noah, headed back to the hotel where they were both staying, Tyki voiced his thoughts to Allen.

"Allen?"

"Yeah Tyki?"

"What would you say if we tried to find your mother?" Without looking over at Tyki, Allen said,

"I've been thinking the same thing. I'd like to meet her. But…"

"Yeah. I know." Without asking, Tyki knew what Allen was thinking. What if Luna was gone? If she was dead? It was unthinkable to Tyki that she would be gone, unthinkable that he would never get to see her again, never get to explain what had happen, why he'd left. To never again be able to tell her that he loved her.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning," Allen said. It wasn't a question. They would find her, no matter what. "Goodnight Tyki," Allen said goodbye as he turned down the hall leading to his room.

"Goodnight…" Tyki replied, turning the other way to go to his room. As Allen turned away, he thought he caught one last whispered word. "…son."


	5. Poll!

Hi all! I'm posting a poll! I'm not sure if I should have Luna be alive or dead in chapters to come, so I'm asking you! Please vote on your opinion! Once I have 15 or more votes, I'll make the new chapter! If you'd rather just leave your vote in the reviews section, that's fine too. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

So, I've gotten some questions from some reviewers out there. The first is from a guest:

Aren't Tyki and Allen only about 6/7 years apart? So, that would mean Tyki had Allen when he was 7...? XD I just don't see how this is realistic and believable for Tyki to be Allen's father. Idk. Maybe since he's a Noah, his genes grant him impossible youth? -Shrug-. Although, the ability hasn't been proven true yet in the manga. Well, so far your writing intrigues me. Looking forward for more [Maybe make the chapters a little longer?

So, I looked this up, and it's only _estimated_ that Tyki is 26. I'm taking artistic license and saying, yes, his Noah genes grant him extended youth.

The next question is from KANDIIDA:

Question: when does this take place in the anime/manga? Cause I was wondering if this was before or after Tyki stabbed Allen in the heart?

This is a right after the ark, so before *spoiler alert* Allen turns into a Noah. So, yeah, Tyki has stabbed him, but hey, they're even cause *another spoiler alert* Allen stabbed him with his sword. I might/might not go up till chapter 214 with this. It depends.

Thanks to all of my viewers and reviewers! Look forward to more chapters.

Oh, and before I forget again, Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man…yet.

"Do you think she's still in Crossroads?"

"No. If she was, she'd have been in that file." Allen answered Tyki. They had gone back to the pub early that morning to buy some breakfast. When they walked in, the barman had glared at them, but had brightened up when Allen bought so much food.

"How do you _eat _all of that?" Tyki asked in mild amazement.

"Since I'm a parasite type, I have to eat a lot more than normal humans. My left arm burns a lot of calories." Just as he was about to take a bite of his food, Allen paused. Slowly, he set down the bagel he had been about to eat, and lapsed into silence.

"Allen?"

"Is that why she left me?" Immediately understanding, Tyki shook his head.

"No. Luna would never have left you at the circus just because of your arm. If anything, she would have known you were special, even without her Second Sight."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Once both men had finished their meals, (Tyki noticed that Allen ate his huge meal in the same length of time that he ate his normal one.) they thanked the barman and stepped out into the brisk morning air. The residents of the small town were just beginning to stir, and many men looked tired as they walked to the mines.

"So, if she's not at Crossroads, where would she have gone?"

"The first place I can think of is our old gypsy caravan. But after her foster family died, the next man to take over despised us. He always gave us the least of what the gypsies had."

"Why?" Tyki looked over at his son and smirked.

"Because _he _wanted to marry Luna, and when she fell in love with me, he asked her anyway, and she turned him down." Allen joined in as Tyki began to laugh. Once they had settled down, Tyki continued, "So, with no friends left, we broke off from the rest of the caravan, and we swore we'd never go back. We settled down in the first town we came to, Crossroads."

"So, the gypsy caravan is out then?"

"Yeah."

"Was there anywhere else that was important to the two of you? The town where you grew up?"

"No, not there. _I _swore never to go back there. There really isn't another place I can imagine her going to. Once she disappeared, she probably moved to a completely new place." Allen didn't fail to notice that Tyki didn't voice the other possibility.

"That'll make our job a lot harder."

"Unfortunately." By this time, the two men had arrived at the train station on the edge of town. "Well," Tyki said, "There's a train going east, back to Crossroads, and one going west, towards London."

"I say we go east. We can start by searching the towns closest to Crossroads. If she was just aiming for a quick getaway, that's where she would have gone."

"And if she wanted to get as far away from her past as possible? She'd have gone to the other end of the country, if not to another."

"Should we split up?" Allen asked his father, turning towards him.

"No. When we find her, I want to find her together."

"Agreed." Deciding they would try Allen's plan first, they hopped aboard the next eastbound train.

"Allen. Allen! Wake up! We're here." Tyki shook Allen's shoulder as he tried to wake him up. It had taken a few hours to get to the next town over from Crossroads, and Allen had fallen asleep the moment they had sat down on the train. He must have slept just as little as Tyki had last night. Suddenly, Allen bolted upright with a wild look in his eye, and his innocence activated. Luckily, there was no one else in this compartment of the train.

Seeing who it was who had woken him, he calmed down and deactivated his arm. "Sorry, I'm used to...rude awakenings."

"That's all right. I probably would have done the same thing. Come on, this is our stop."

"Tyki, do you think we'll _ever_ find her?"

"We will, Allen. We will," Tyki assured his son. He wished someone would asssure _him_. This was the seventh town they'd tried in the last two weeks, and they were starting to lose hope.

"Do you think mabye Luna changed her name? Is that why we can't find her?" Allen asked as he swerved around a women in the street.

"Why would she have changed her name?"

"I don't know. Just a guess."

Unseen by Tyki or Allen, the women whom Allen had swerved around stiffened at the sound of her friend's name. _What could these two men have to do with Luna?_ She thought as she continued walking. She took note that the two had just gone into the small inn in town, then hurried off to the edge of town to tell the fortune teller about them.

_"What?" _Luna nearly screamed when her friend, Effie, told her about the black and white haired men staying at the inn. "Are you sure Effie? Are you sure that's what the black haired man looked like?" She didn't know who the white haired man was, but if Effie's discription was accurate, then the black haired man could be...

"Yes, I'm sure!" Effie sounded slightly offended. "He had long black hair, weird spiral galsses, a big canvas shirt, and suspenders hanging from his blue jeans. Oh, and he had half a cigarette sticking out of his mouth...Luna?" She yelled after her friend, who, at the mention of the cigarette, had gone flying out the door, without even bothering to explain why.

As Luna neared the inn, she saw the white haired man that Effie had said was traveling with Tyki. _Who was he? _She wondered. Realizing that this man could potentially be dangerous, she pulled her hood up over her head, and followed after him into the inn.

The entire first floor was a pub. Standard, nothing fancy. Five wooden tables with four chairs a piece, a bar, and a staircase in the corner which Luna supposed led to rooms that travelers could rent. The white haired man, who really looked more like a boy, now that she got a close look at him, had sat down in the corner table, facing the door. Acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary, Luna walked to an empty table and ordered some food from a waiter. Thank goodness she had remembered to grab some money in her haste to leave her house.

Discreatley, she turned her attention back to the table in the corner. Now that she was in a better position, she could see the part of the table that the staircase's shadow covered. She nearly fell over when she saw him.

He was exactly the same as Effie had described him, though Luna knew some things she didn't. For example, she knew that behind those tacky glasses were the most beautiful eyes in the world, ones that had only ever held love for her. And underneath that baggy canvas shirt, his body was lean and muscular. As her food came, she thanked the waiter, and slowly, without even looking at what was brought to her, she began to eat. She never once took her eyes off of the man she used to call husband.

"Allen."

"Yeah. She's watching us. She followed me in."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. My best guess would be an akuma. But it's not like this doesn't happen a lot. Just last week, while I was out searching, one attacked me. Luckily, it was only a level two. My sword got rid of it easily." Allen pretended not to notice Tyki's flinch at the mention of his sword. Tyki was grateful for that.

"So what do we do about her?"

"Well, it might not be an akuma. First we should ambush her. We'll get up, go outside, and if she _is_ following us, we'll catch her as she leaves."

"Right."

Luna started to panic as Tyki and the boy got up to leave. What if they noticed her if she tried to follow them? But she had to take that chance. She'd just wait for a minute after they'd left, and then she'd follow them at a distance. She waited until she deemed that they must be halfway down the street, then stood up to leave.

But as soon as she was out the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and another hand clamped down over mouth. They dragged her into the alley next to the inn. Eyes wide in suprise, she saw that it was the boy's hand over her mouth. So that must mean that the arms wrapped around her were _his. _Even in her akward situation, she nearly smiled knowing it was he who held her. But that joy didn't last long once the boy started to ask her questions.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" He asked, taking his hand off of her mouth. She stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth. When she didn't answer, the boy merely reached up and pulled down her hood. She heard a gasp from Tyki as her long auburn hair tumbled out.

He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't _breath. _It was _her._ Really and truly, her. He blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't imagining the auburn locks that came tumbling out of the hood. His grip on her loosened, and she took the oportunity to turn around and face him, his arms still wrapped loosely around her waist. God, it _was_ her! Her beautiful doe brown eyes, her rosy cheeks and full lips. Her face had aged just the tinniest bit, but her beauty had not. Slowly, as if of their own will, her hands came up and pushed his hair away from his face. She was confused when she saw the edge of what looked like a tatto on his forehead, but that hardley mattered now. Softly, gently, she ran her hands down to his glasses, and slowly removed them. She needed to _see_ his eyes.

It was her turn to gasp. He hadn't aged a day. All she could do was stare into those eyes, eyes that hadn't lost any of they're love for her. And it seemed that stare was all he could do as well.

They were just..._staring_ at each other! _God, couldn't they do anything else? _Allen thought, just the tinniest bit impatient, but mostly amused. Finally, after about five minutes of just _staring_, Tyki seemed to remember that Allen was there. Reluctantely, he pulled his gaze away from Luna's and turned back to Allen. But he didn't remove his hands from her waist.

"I'm guessing this is her." All Tyki could do was nod in agreement. Allen was suddenly nervous. This was his _mother._ The one woman he had wondered about all of his life. Just as quickly as it had come, the nervousness went away, and anger took its place. Why had she abandoned him? Was it on purpose? Or had it been an accident, as hard as that was to beleve?

Tyki seemed to understand Allen's conflicting emotions. Reluctuntley, he let go of Luna's waist and came over to grip Allen's shoulder.

"Tyki?" Luna asked. "Who is this?"

_Of course, she doesn't recognize him._ Tyki realized. After all, Allen was born with her hair and eyes. He turned back to her, a smile on his face. "Luna...this is Allen. Your..._our_ son."

Luna's eyes grew big as she wiped her head around to look at Allen. Now that she looked at him, she could see that he had smiliar facial features to hers. Looking him up and down, she saw that even though his hair was white, he looked to be around fifteen. Slowly, she walked up to him until they were less than a foot away, and reached her hands out to grip his face. She turned it this way and that, looking at it from all sides. All the while, Allen's eyes never left her face. Letting go of him, she picked up his left arm, pulled off his glove, and pushed up his sleve, revealing his discolored arm. She looked back up at him, dropping his arm, looked to Tyki, then back to Allen. Finally, she spoke. "But-But that's not possible," she shook her head, finally setting her gaze on Tyki. "My son-" here her voice wavered, and she looked ready to cry. "Our son was taken and killed when he was three years old." And the tears spilled over.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy all last week and this week! But I finally finished this! Please review; I want to get up to at least 65 reviews this chapter! And thanks to all of those who have already reviewed! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

The kitchen was being dappled with twilight light as the sun went down. There was nothing fancy about the kitchen/dining room; herbs, pots, and pans were hanging from the ceiling, there was a sink, stove, and pantry in the corner, and in the middle of the room was a mahogany wooden table, were the family sat together, all very confused.

Tyki and Allen had finally been able to explain everything to Luna once she had stopped crying. But she still wasn't completely convinced that Allen was her son. True, she had never actually _seen_ his dead body, and this boy was the right age, but after her son had been taken, she had searched for him for years; she'd never found him.

"Luna," Tyki started to ask, breaking the awkward silence. "What happened that made you think Allen was dead?"

She looked up at the love of her life, then back down as she sighed sadly. "A note. I'm not sure why anyone would have wanted to take Allen, but one night…One night," she continued, "Allen started crying, and on my way down the hall to check on him, he abruptly stopped. I still wanted to make sure he was okay though. So I went into his room, and he was just…gone. The window was open, and in his cradle was a note. It said, very simply, "He's dead." Of course, I wasn't about to believe that, so I tried everything to find him. I went to the police first, and when that didn't work, I roamed around Europe for years on my own looking. My only clue was the insignia on the note."

"Do you still have it?" Allen asked eagerly.

"Yes, but everywhere I went, no one knew who's it was."

"I'm an Exorcist. I investigate weird things. I, or someone from the Order, may know whose it is."

Still looking doubtful, Luna got up anyway, nodded to her so-called son, then left quickly to fetch the note. She came back a minute later, holding a simple rectangular piece of what looked like papyrus paper.

As soon as she set it down on the table, Tyki and Allen gasped. The insignia looked familiar alright. There, in the upright hand corner, was a small picture of the Earl's umbrella, and Road's favorite toy; Lero.

Lero was easy enough to capture. Tyki knew that Road often hid Lero from the Earl for fun, and she would always blindfold the umbrella so he couldn't tell the Earl her favorite hiding spot; on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Once there, Road would pin him down with a few of her candle daggers, so he couldn't move until she came back to get him.

Allen, having been told all of this by Tyki, created a portal that opened right on top of the Tower. Of course, they had told Luna about Allen's ability to use the ark, but she was still slightly shocked when it appeared in her living room.

"So, here's the plan," Tyki told his family, both of whom would be coming with him to retrieve Lero. "If Lero is already there, we snatch him and go. Once we have him, none of us can talk, so he can't recognize any voices. If he's not there, we come back here, and go back once a day until we find him. I'll always go first, so that if Road's there, she won't attack."

"But Tyki, from what you've told me, wouldn't Road drag you back to the Noah if she saw you?" Luna asked, obviously scared that her husband would disappear again.

"Yes, she would, and I'd be forced to let my Noah take me over again. Allen, if that happens…well, if you can't get my human form to come back out again, you know what to do."

Allen simply nodded. Luna looked back and forth between the two men, a hunch forming. Oh, how she wished a vision would come to her! Ever since Tyki and Allen had shown up in town, she'd been praying to every God, Goddess, or Dietary she knew of to get a vision of the future, or maybe even of the past. She had so many questions; was Allen her son, and if he was, why had the Earl taken him? Could Lero give them the answers?

"Road, take me back to the Earl this instant-Lero!" When Tyki, who held the umbrella under his arm, didn't answer, the umbrella began to get worried. "Road-Lero? This isn't funny-Lero! Answer me Road-Lero!" Again, Tyki didn't answer.

They had been lucky enough to have found the pink umbrella already there, pinned down and blindfolded, just as Tyki had said. Allen opened another portal back to Luna's house, and once all three had stepped through, Luna fetched a kitchen chair, and Allen picked up the rope they had prepared earlier. Tyki set Lero down on the chair, and Allen tied him tightly to it. The blindfold stayed on.

"Lero, you will now answer all of my questions," Luna looked over at Allen in shock. His voice was completely different! He'd made it higher, and put some kind of weird accent into it. _How did he do that? _She wondered.

"Who are you-Lero?"

"No one of any importance. But I _do _know how to kill you, and you will answer my questions if you don't want to die."

"No human knows how to kill me-Lero," though the umbrella didn't sound so sure of itself.

"Whoever said I was human?" Allen replied, clearly enjoying this.

After a pause, the umbrella spoke again. "What do you want to know-Lero?" Allen smiled triumphantly.

"For the Earl's right-hand man, you aren't very reliable, are you? Alright Lero, what I want to know pertains to one Allen Walker."

"The beansprout-Lero?"

Allen twitched, but went on, "That's the one."

"What about him-Lero?"

"Did the Earl kidnap him when he was little?"

The umbrella was stunned. "Ho-How did you know that-Lero? The only ones who know about that are the Earl and Road-Lero!"

"And you, apparently. Now, spill."

The umbrella paused, obviously considering if he could still get away. Deciding he couldn't, he spilled; big time. "Yes, the Earl kidnapped him-Lero. He was very young, about three-Lero." Behind Allen, Luna's hand flew to her mouth. Tyki wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why did the Earl kidnap him?"

"His father, Tyki, was a Noah, so he had a good chance of becoming one too, should the need ever arise-Lero."

"Continue," Allen said his face emotionless as when he was playing poker.

"Well, to become a Noah, you need to have very strong Noah genes-Lero. Before Tyki, no other Noah had ever had children before their Noah side took over-Lero. So the Earl kidnaped Allen to see if the gene continued down the bloodline-Lero."

"And when he learned Allen was an accommodator?"

"The Earl considered killing him, but thought of a better plan-Lero." Here, the umbrella snickered evilly at the thought.

"And that was?"

"To make the kid a spy-Lero." Allen went wide-eyed. Still keeping his voice expressionless, he egged the umbrella on. "Well," the umbrella continued, "by then, the Earl had determined through a blood test that the boy did indeed carry very strong Noah genes-Lero. So, he allowed the boy to live-Lero."

"Then why did the boy go to live with Mana Walker?"

"Jeez, know a lot don't you-Lero? Well, the Earl knew his brother would be sympathetic to the kid, 'cause of his arm, so he left the boy at the circus; it was merely an ironic coincidence that the circus happened to be in his home town-Lero. The Earl allowed Mana to raise the boy, so that later, he could invoke Allen's Innocence to awaken-Lero."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Earl killed his brother, he waited until he'd been properly buried, and then offered to make him an akuma for the boy-Lero."

For a moment, Allen was shocked, and then his face went dark with anger. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice the same. "You mean the Earl made his _own brother_ into an akuma, just to make Allen's Innocence activate? Why?"

"It was all part of the plan-Lero," the umbrella chuckled. "The Earl made sure that General Cross Marian would be there, so he would see the boy's Innocence-Lero. The Earl knew that the General would take the boy on as an apprentice after seeing that-Lero. After all, parasitic-type accommodators are rare-Lero. Once the General made Allen an Exorcist, the Earl knew he'd have to go to the Black Order's headquarters-Lero. And if a member of the Noah family ever died, as the Earl knew would probably happen in the upcoming war, he would have a replacement in place; one who could become the perfect spy for the Noah family-Lero!" By the end of his confession, Lero was laughing wildly with glee. Suddenly, it all clicked in Allen's head. Flashing back to that awful night, he remembered that once the Earl had made Mana an akuma, and Allen's arm had activated, the Earl had just…left. Wouldn't it have made more sense to kill the potential Exorcist there? That was all the proof Allen needed to know that Lero was telling the truth. Finally, the shock wore off, and Allen was able to continue.

"And the boy's mother?" Here, Luna straightened a little under Tyki's arm.

"Oh, her-Lero. The Earl left a note in the boy's bed, saying he was dead-Lero. He left a little picture of me in the corner-Lero. He thought it'd be fun to see her try to figure it out-Lero." Luna nearly fainted. Her son! Allen was her son! She looked up, tears in her eyes, to find that Allen was looking at her as well. Motioning with his head towards the door, he led his mother outside.

Once in the small garden, Luna squealed, and hugged Allen tightly to her, sobbing into his chest; he was a full head taller than her. Allen wrapped both arms around his mother and held her tightly. Tyki walked over and wrapped both arms around his family. Family. And they were finally all together again. Tyki smirked to himself. _How ironic,_ he thought. _A Noah, Exorcist, and Fortuneteller, all in the same family. The Fates must really have it in for us. _But he found he didn't care anymore. He had his wife and son back, and that was all that mattered. He could worry about the rest of Lero's confession later.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the good feedback! If you haven't already, check out my new stories; I haven't stopped this one, those were just itching to be written. So, anyway, thanks to all of my readers out there! Enjoy!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own D. Gray man. If I did, Lenalee would have kissed either Kanda or Allen by now. Or both.**

Allen really didn't want to leave so soon, but the Order needed him. He'd been gone for three months already, without contacting the Order at all. They probably thought he'd gone rogue like his master. He'd already conveyed this to Tyki and Luna, and Luna had said she'd come with him to the Black Order. "Maybe my skills could be useful in defeating the Earl," she'd said. Tyki hadn't said anything, and Allen knew why. Tyki would have to report back to the Noahs at some point, and none of them knew what would happen when he did, not even with Luna's Second Sight.

But it had to be done. So, Allen and Luna had planned to go back to the Black Order together, and Tyki would report back to the Earl at the same time. Allen had given his father Timcampy, so that when he got to the Order, he could contact him. Lero* said the Earl wanted to use Allen as a spy? Well, now he could get a taste of his own medicine.

"Identification?" The voice spoke through the golem.

"It's me Reever, Allen Walker."

"Allen?!...Please step up to the Gatekeeper for confirmation."

"Of course." The young Exorcist obliged, stepping forward so the giant carved head on the door could get a good look. After a moment, the head nodded.

"It's him alright; he's got that despicable pentagram above his eye," the head said with distaste. "But who is the woman? She's not an akuma…But there's something about her that isn't human either…"

Luna stepped forwards. Allen noted with surprise that she didn't seem even fazed by the Gatekeeper's appearance. "I have the Second Sight. That is probably what you are seeing."

"Alright, come on in," Reever spoke through the golem once more. "Welcome back Master Walker."

Allen didn't even get a chance to set down his luggage before a small, petite figure with once more long olive green hair tackled him in a hug. "Allen!" Lenalee cried happily, pulling away from him. "Allen, where on Earth have you been?! We've all been so worried! We thought maybe you had gone for good!" By this time, Lenalee was almost crying. Komui was barely controlling his hand from flying to the drill he kept on him at all times.

"No, I would never leave for good Lenalee," Allen reassured his friend, hugging her tight. "I just had some things to take care of is all."

"Like what Beansprout?" A familiar redhead's voice asked.

"Hi Lavi," Allen chose to change the subject rather than answer the question. There'd be time for that later. But before he could hug the Bookman, he had to duck a sword at the last second.

"Stupid Beansprout," was Kanda's way of greeting him. "You've gotten slower."

"Nice to see you too, Kanda."

"Why don't we all go back to my office? I'm sure Allen has a good explanation for why he's been gone so long," Komui still looked pissed off.

Everyone, even Kanda, looked slightly shocked, and with good reason. It's not every day that your fellow Exorcist tells you his father is a Noah that has tried to kill you all, including him.

"…Allen? Are they ok?" Luna whispered to her son.

"I think they'll be alright," he whispered back. "They just have to process this. After all, this is some pretty strange news. Next thing you know, Master Cross will show up alive with another pile of debt." Luna noted that Allen didn't look too happy at the prospect.

"So you're Allen's mother?" Komui was the first to snap out of his trance.

"Yes, I am," Luna nodded and smiled at Komui.

"Mmmmmm…Would you come with me Mrs. Mikk? There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

"She does indeed have the Second Sight," Hevlaska said in that low, robotic voice of hers. "And I can confirm that she is Allen's birth mother as well." Once again, Luna didn't seem fazed by the weird person before her.

"Doesn't any of this…_startle_ you in any way?" Allen whispered to his mother.

"Oh Allen," she said with a slight smile on her face. "Growing up with Gypsies, I've seen weirder things than a talking door and a giant octopus woman," she whispered back.

But Allen was still skeptical. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Should I start with the penguin walking on fire in the middle of a lightning storm? Or maybe the man who sewed fish skills and fins onto himself and then flung himself off of a cliff into the ocean…?" Allen started at his mother in a weird mix of horror and appreciation.**

"Do you have a prophesy for us Hevlaska? God knows we need one at the moment," Komui asked, seeming a little desperate.

"Why not let Luna do that?" Everyone looked confused until Luna doubled over, gasping.

"Mom?!" Allen almost shouted in his fear. _What's wrong with her? Oh God, don't take her from me, not after I just found her! _Thankfully, God had other plans.

Luna straightened, but she wasn't…Luna anymore. The spark that was usually there, so full of life and energy, was now gone. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing her son. She was far, far away, somewhere none of them could ever go, except maybe Hevlaska.

"…Mom?" Allen wasn't sure what was happening. Was she…seeing the future?! Suddenly, the spark came back to his mother's eyes, which widened in shock, and then closed just as fast as she fainted into her son's arms.

"Where…Where am I?" Luna sat up slowly. She had been lying in a small single bed, with cotton sheets and a quilt. The room was a decent size, maybe a little smaller than her one back home. The walls were white, with a window on the wall parallel to her, and a door next to the headboard of her bed. The only decoration in the room was a painting on the wall. It depicted a creepy joker walking underneath a crescent moon. Next to her bed, a chair had been pulled up from the table in the corner.

Her head whipped around as the door swung open. In walked Allen, holding bags and bags of food in his arms. "Oh good, you're awake," He said around his mouthful of food. "When you fainted on us, Komui checked you out and he said you'd be fine, but I've been sitting with you just to make sure."

"But your appetite won out huh?" Luna teased her son. She had grown accustom to cooking enough food for ten just for Allen over the last few months.

He had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Um…well, you see, I smelled this really great smell coming from the kitchen, and it turned out Jerry was making all of my favorite dishes for me to celebrate my coming back, and-" But Luna cut him off with a laugh. A big, loud, real laugh, which she hadn't done in a while.

_It feels good to laugh like this again, _Luna thought.

_It_ _feels good to hear her laugh like that, _Allen thought.

Finally, Luna stopped laughing, and in that same space of time, Allen finished all his food. "So, Mom, what did you see? I mean…you did see something, right?"

Luna's smile disappeared, and her eyes went distant again. "Yes, I did, sweetheart." Allen waited patiently, knowing she would talk when she was ready. "I only caught a glimpse," she began. "I saw…" here she paused, as if by saying it, she'd make whatever it was come true. "I saw Tyki being stabbed, by a huge sword." Surprisingly, she didn't start to cry. She held it together as she continued. "And you were the one who held the sword." Allen's eyes went huge, but now that she had started to talk, she couldn't stop. "The Earl was looking down on the two of you, laughing. You looked up and smiled at him, and pulled the sword from Tyki's chest. You went up to the Earl, and…that's it. That's where the vision ended." For a few minutes, mother and son sat in silence. They both knew that Allen would never do something like that, and so they both came to the same conclusion; Allen's Noah had taken over in the vision. And he had killed his own father.

"Komui, I need you to do me a favor," Allen said to the scientist. He had just gotten through telling Komui about Luna's vision.

"Anything Allen," Komui nodded.

"I need you to lock me up, and if I try to escape, have Kanda kill me. We both know none of the other Exorcists would do it." Komui didn't look surprised at the request, just sad.

"If that's what you want Allen. But there is another possibility." Allen inclined his head, silently telling Komui to go on. "That vision could have another meaning." Here, Allen's eyes went wide with shock and his eyebrows flew up. Komui continued, "Your sword, it dispels Noahs from their human bodies, correct? Well, what if you weren't killing Tyki, but the Noah inside of him?"

"But then why would I have smiled and joined the Earl?"

"Who ever said you were joining the Earl? Your mother didn't see the end of that vision. What if you were letting the Earl _think_ you were joining him, but you were really tricking him so you could get close enough to stab him? Maybe you were smiling because you knew you were tricking him?" Komui let the young Exorcist think for a moment before going on. "Allen, I don't know which is the truth, but knowing you, I'd be more inclined to think the ladder. If I know anything about you Allen, it's that you're a fighter, and that you won't let your Noah take you that easily."

"And if you're wrong? Then the Earl gets exactly what he wanted; a perfect spy."

"I'm working on that," Komui grinned that evil smirk he only got when he thought he had invented 'the perfect solution'. From somewhere on or in his desk, he pulled…a miniature of the Gatekeeper? "This," the mad scientist stated proudly, "is a Noah detector. Unlike the real Gatekeeper, this one can detect Noah as well as akuma. If you change into Nea, we'll know." Allen stared at the small l wooden head, and then back up at Komui.

"Komui, for once, I seriously hope that your invention works."

***They returned Lero to the Eiffel Tower, and told him he was on top of the Empire State Building. **

****These ideas were thought up by my mom and sister. I didn't have enough imagination left for it after writing this **_**really long**_** chapter. **

**Review if you read the author's notes! I'm shooting for 80+ reviews! **


	9. Chapter 8

Allen couldn't stop it when it happened; it was as if a switch had been throw inside him. It was exactly as Tyki had described too. The searing pain on his forehead and stomach, and the voice inside his head. Neah's voice. The only difference was that Allen knew what was going on. But to him, that made the experience much worse.

"_Hello Allen. I'm-"_

"Yeah, I know who you are thanks. Just hurry up and take over my body so this damn pain will stop," Allen didn't exactly want to speak with Neah, even after what Road had told him about the Noah being on Mana's side.

"_My, you're a feisty one aren't you? But I'm not going to take you over just yet. I have some things to tell you first. But if it's the pain you're worried about, I can fix that." _Immediately, the pain diminished, and Allen was able to sit up on his bed where he'd fallen.

"Like what?"

"_That we have a common goal; to kill the Earl."_

"…You'll do that?"

"_Yes. And gladly too."_

"And what about my father? Tyki?"

"_He's your father? Well, that's of no consequence now. But if you like, I won't kill him; I'll just expel his Noah with your sword."_

"And after you kill the Earl? Will you disappear, or stay in my body?"

"_After I kill the Earl, I will become strong enough to manifest my own body. Then you and your human family can live as you please."_

"And what about the Black Order? And the rest of the _human race?_ What happens to them? Do you want to kill them just like the Earl?"

"_Oh, no, no, no, my young Exorcist! I want to help the humans! After I met Mana, he convinced me that humans really aren't all that bad. They just need a little help. But you don't believe that do you?"_

"Not a bit."

The Noah sighed. "_Well, I can't blame you for that, after what the rest of my family has done. As for the Black Order, they can do what they want. They can finish off the rest of those damn akuma things for all I care. The Earl was stupid to make them in the first place; if you want a job done right, you have to have a Noah do it. So I'm just going to take you over now. Don't worry, you don't-" _

"Yeah, I know, I don't die, I just kinda watch from the inside like you did for all those years."

"_Jeez, you're an annoying little know-it-all; can't even get a sentence out," _The Noah sounded pissed.

"Sorry to deprive you of your dramatics," Allen replied, rolling his eyes. Instead of answering, the pain came back in full force, and Allen blacked out.

When he finally woke up, he found he couldn't move his body. _Well, duh, Allen, _he thought to himself,_ Neah has your body now. _As he brought his attention to the world around him (he found he could still see) he saw that Neah was making his way down the stairs and towards the door. It was a good thing Komui had set up his machine next to the gatekeeper, with guards there at all times, including at least one Exorcist.

Allen broke out in a cold sweat (and wondered if that was even possible in his condition) when he saw that the Exorcist was Kanda. _It just had to be him, didn't it? _Allen sighed in defeat. _Let's just hope he doesn't mangle my body to much…though he'll probably enjoy it. _Allen couldn't help the chill of fear that ran down his (?) spine.

But even stronger than his fear of Kanda was his fear that Komui's machine wouldn't work. Therefore, when he passed by it, he was pleasantly surprised when it beeped. But of course, this was Komui's machine, so it didn't only beep. Heaven forbid.

"ALLEN WALKER IS NO LONGER HUMAN! HE HAS TURNED INTO A NOAH! DETAIN IMMEDIATELY!" The stupid machine kept repeating those three sentences over and over again as Kanda leapt forward. Surprisingly, Neah did not try to escape. Kanda seemed confused by this for a second, but regained his composure quickly, and keeping Mugen pointed at Allen/Neah, he motioned with his head to the guards. They came forward and handcuffed Allen's hands behind his back, and led him down to the dungeons.

The two were there for quite a while before Komui came down to visit.

"So, are you Neah or Allen right now?" The head scientist asked, getting straight to the point.

Neah didn't speak.

"So you're Neah then," Komui nodded and sat back on his stool outside of the cell. "Why didn't you try and escape?"

"I figured you'd have something in place to tell if I was me or Allen. Instead of fighting, I thought I'd just have them bring me to the head of this branch, and now they have."

"And why would you want to speak with me?"

"To ask for your help in killing the Earl."

"Y-you want to kill the Earl?" Komui looked shocked, and a little apprehensive, but he nodded to the Noah, indicating him to go on.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to see the human race killed. In fact, I want to help them. They have so much potential to become great, they just need some help getting there. As for the Order, yes, I want your help. If you could hold off the akuma and other Noah, while I go after the Earl-"

"No."

"…Pardon?"

"No. Every time the Order goes up against a mass amount of akuma and/or Noah, many people get badly injured or killed. If you want to kill the Earl, I'm afraid you'll have to do what you did before, and pick them off one by one. The Order could help with that, and gladly, but it would take much more time."

"But you don't understand," the Noah said, obviously losing patience. "We don't _have _any time left. Surely you know that just as well as I do."

"…Yes, I know."

"We have no other options but a full-on attack." Komui just nodded.

"But what of Allen and his family?" Neah proceeded to tell Komui everything he'd told Allen. Not surprisingly, he was just as skeptical as Allen had been.

"So," Neah said, "can I go now?"

**Yeah, I know, it's a crappy place to stop, but I couldn't think of anything else to wright. **

**Review if you love Komui's inventions!**


	10. Chapter 9The Last Chapter

**This is going to be the last chapter of ****Allen's Backstory his real parents.**** I'm sorry if some of the ideas didn't quite add up the way I'd hoped they would, because I know it's a little jumbled. But as long as the main conspiracy theories I had in mind got through to you, my mission is accomplished. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and to all of those who reviewed! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated, and D. Gray-man is not mine. **

Finally, everything was ready. Neah had waited for fifteen years for this day. The day he would become the new Millennium Earl.

With the Black Order's manpower, Neah's guidance, and the information that Tyki was sending them, almost all of the akuma had been destroyed, and all of the remaining Innocence had been gathered, all within just two months. But best of all, all of the Noah had retreated to The Mansion.

Allen's sword had been surprisingly useful. The lower level akuma ran away in fear when they saw it, and the higher levels would be finished off quickly if they dared to attack. With the sword, they had made much better time than Neah could have dreamed of.

But there was one thing about the sword that bothered him, and that something had the potential to ruin all of his plans: Allen's sword was exactly like the Earl's. And if that was the case, then the sword might not be able to kill the Earl.

But even without the sword, Neah knew he could win. The last time, he had been _this close_ to killing the Earl. The only reason he had lost was because the Earl had called Road to him. But this time, Road wasn't a problem. She was already dead.

Tonight would end it all. Tonight, Neah would challenge the Earl to a death match, and this time, he would have nowhere to run to. Tonight, Neah would become known as the Millennium Earl, Savior of the Human Race.

Using his power to control the Ark, Neah opened up The Gate. The Gate led to a place only the Noah knew about; The Mansion.

Every Noah had seen it at one point or another. It was a huge mansion made of black onyx, and was about the creepiest place you could think of. That is, if you had a twisted mind that liked moats made of tar, creepy gargoyles looking down on you, and permanent storm clouds hanging above, all in the middle of a mud riddled more. Home sweet home.

This was where Neah knew his 'family' would be, seeing as there was nothing left for them anywhere else, with all of their akuma gone, and all of the Innocence finally collected. "Earl! Come out! It is time to face your death like the sniveling coward you are!" Neah called out, his voice ringing over the swampy more.

"Earl," Tyki said, coming down from the lookout tower. "They're here." The Earl knew he had no other option but to fight the fourteenth head on, and hope that he'd win. But he knew he wouldn't, even with his family helping him. They all knew that Road was the only reason he had lived last time, and she was dead. The Earl didn't feel emotions all that often, but at the death of Road, even he was sad. Lero and his family was the only thing he had left now.

Taking a deep breath, the Earl took Lero out from his umbrella stand and walked out of the mansion to face the man he had once called a friend, his family following behind.

Both men had nothing to say to the other, and knew that talking would just drag out things, and so they launched themselves straight into battle. They met each other halfway across the battlefield, and their twin swords came up to clash. But they were to even a match. The two men pushed hard, but eventually both retreated, seeing that this would do no good. The Noah knew not to interfere unless the Earl told them too, and so watched from the sidelines. They knew that the chances of the Earl calling for them were slim; he would want to fight this battle on his own. Whoever won would be the new Earl, their new leader, and to prove which of the two Noah were stronger, they had to fight it out with no outside help. But silently, the Noah hoped that the Earl would win, because if he didn't, they feared that Neah would kill them all.

Allen watched from inside himself as Neah fought the Millennium Earl, the man he hated most in the world. Whenever Neah turned to face The Mansion, Allen was able to catch sight of Tyki, as well as the other Noah, standing by the moat. His hopes fled when he saw that his father once again had the tattoos across his forehead. He watched as the Earl and Neah battled on, and noted that he didn't feel any of the occasional blows that the Earl landed on Neah.

Allen could see that the Earl was getting desperate. He gathered from the fact that none of the other Noahs had joined in, that this was the kind of battle that had to be fought one-on-one. But Allen knew that the Earl was nothing but pure evil, and he would do anything to win. And that included cheating.

Just as Allen was about to warn Neah, the Earl called out "Now!" and the Noahs flew into action. Allen could tell that Neah wasn't surprised, but more disgusted that the Earl would sink to this level. Allen heard him tell himself, "_I will not sink to this level. I will beat them. I am stronger than all of them combined." _ And for a while it seemed that Neah really _could_ defeat them by himself. But when he fought Lulu Bell. In the end, he was able to revert her to her human form, as he had the other Noah, but she left him greatly wounded. Now, the only Noah left was Tyki. But as the two men began to fight, Allen could see that Neah could never win against Tyki, and then succeed against the Earl as well.

Allen knew what he had to do. "Neah let me take over!"

As Neah dodged Tyki's attempt to rip out his heart, he answered Allen in his head. "_What? No! I can do this!" _It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Allen.

"I know you want to Neah, but you'll never beat both Tyki and the Earl! Please! If you continue fighting like this, you'll get us both killed!" Neah took a moment to consider Allen's offer, and then, greatly humiliated, he relented.

It felt wonderful to Allen to have his body back, but unfortunately, he didn't have much time to relish the moment. Immediately, he launched back into battle with Tyki, remembering his fight with the Noah in the ark. Knowing what he had to do, Allen tried again and again to stab Tyki through the heart with his sword, but every time he got close, Tyki would simply allow the sword to pass right through him.

"Neah, how do I get him to stay solid?" Allen asked as he avoided Tyki's hand reaching for his chest.

"_I don't believe there is a way," _he responded. "_You're best chance is probably to distract him somehow." _ As Allen continued to fight, he started to talk, not to the Noah, but to Tyki.

"Luna's waiting for you back at the Black Order," he shouted as he cut one of those cursed butterflies that Tyki called the Teez in half. "Fight Tyki! After this is over, we can go back to Luna's house. We can live like a normal family! Please, Dad, fight him!" It was Allen finally calling him Dad that did it. Tyki's Noah side paused, and it seemed it was fighting with itself. Which in a way, it was. Allen took the opportunity his father had created for him, and stabbed him right through the heart. Allen knew that Tyki's human side would be fine, but it still disturbed him to have to do it.

But as Tyki dropped to his knees, he smiled up at his son before passing out. From inside Allen, he felt Neah pushing to let him have control again, to let him have the final blow. Realizing he was strong enough now, Allen relented, and it was once again Neah against the Earl. A savage smile appeared on his face as he slowly stalked up to the Earl, who was too terrified to move.

It was over quickly, cleanly. One stab through the heart, and it was over. Neah was the new Earl.

What Allen felt next was nothing compared to the pain of Neah taking over his body. This was a million times worse. It felt as if his body were trying to tear itself in two. It felt as if someone had taken a huge axe and cut him straight down the middle like he was firewood, and somehow he hadn't died. He didn't know how long it lasted, but it must have been a while, because the next thing he knew, a once-more-conscious Tyki was helping him stand up.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in charge of his body again. The next was that standing over the Earl was Neah. He looked remarkably like Tyki, though his features were less defined, making him look younger. He wore a lose white dress shirt and tight black pants, reminding Allen somewhat of a pirate. The look on his face was strange, a mix between incredible happiness, and bitter regret, as if he wished he hadn't had to go through with this. All of the Noah were beginning to stir, except they weren't Noahs anymore. They were once again human, and Allen wasn't sure how they would react to this.

Walking up behind Neah, Allen put a hand on his shoulder. Startled out of his thoughts, Neah jumped slightly and then turned to face Allen. "Neah, would you mind making a portal back to the Order? I think these guys are going to need some food and a bed after what they've been through. And he'll wake up soon," Allen nodded his head towards the former Earl. "And I don't know how he'll react to all of this. We should get him under surveillance.

Without saying anything, Neah nodded and created the gate for Allen. Together, Tyki, Allen, and the new Millennium Earl helped the now human Noah family back through the portal and into the care of the Black Order.

Needless to say, there was a lot of celebrating when they got back. Luna ran straight into Tyki's open arms, and then hugged Allen to her as well. Finally, they could be a proper family, just as they'd always wanted.

The Noah were immediately taken to the hospital ward, with at least two Exorcists standing guard at all times. But over time, after they'd gotten over the initial shock of it all, they began to act like normal humans, and were eventually allowed to go back out into the world to live the lives that had been stolen from them, even the former Earl.

Neah disappeared as soon as he had delivered the last of the former Noah. No one knew where he had gone, but the Order started to notice odd things starting to happen around the world that no one could explain. Wars stopped, taxes went down, and there were almost no homeless or poverty stricken people anymore. They couldn't be sure, but the Order had a sneaking suspicion that it was the 'Savior of the Human Race' at work.

Everything was right in the world. And with no akuma or Noah left to fight, the Black Order turned to other goals. With new Accommodators being discovered nearly every day, the Order became something of an international police force. Instead of sending out Exorcist on missions to hunt down akuma and/or Innocence, they were sent out to track down some of the world's most dangerous criminals. And most of the time, they succeeded. The world was a better place now. No longer was there an underground war; no longer were the members of the Black Order in constant danger.

And, finally, Allen felt at peace. He had finally avenged Mana. He had once promised his foster father that he would keep walking, never look back. _I've walked forwards Mana, _Allen though, as he looked up at the painting of the joker under the crescent moon. _And I've finally found where I belong. _

-End-

**Thank you for following ****Allen's Backstory his real parents****! I know it was a bit confusing, what with all of the different theories I had going, but thank you for keeping with it anyway! **

**Now that I've finished this story, I have nothing else to write. I have a few ideas in mind, but instead, I'm going to take a few requests! As long as it's something from Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or D. Gray-man, I'll do my best to write it! Romance-type things are preferred. PM me if you have an idea! **

**Thanks again!**

**-Prunella7 **


End file.
